Normal Life to a Not So Normal Life
by 22Tsuji22
Summary: Crystal had moved to New York to England! She didn't know why until the next day she was in england she saw the letter...PLZ! R&R!


~*Guess what?! I don't own Harry Potter!....I wish!! Well.I don't wanna own 'him' but someone else ^^ that's CUTE! Lol j/k!! J.K. is an awesome writer!! But I do own Crystal!!!!! ^^; *~  
  
~Normal Life to a Not so Normal Life~  
  
Crystal sighed; she was going to a new school, new  
people, new everything. She didn't know why it had to be Britain?  
She had lived in the United States all her life. All of her friends  
say they'd try and visit. They promised her they'd write everyday.  
'Thank god for technology!' she thought to herself.  
  
Crystal had a good life, she had a family that loved  
her, and she had her friends that were always there for her. Crystal  
didn't have a boyfriend, she had crushes on guys but she didn't care  
that she didn't have a boyfriend, she had awesome friends.  
  
Crystal had golden hair it was really pretty all of  
her friends wanted her hair, but being a normal person she hated it.  
She also had sapphire colored eyes, she was an average height for her  
age, and she wasn't heavy, she was more light weight. She hated it  
though everyone assumes you are bulimic or anorexic. Her friend would  
never ever have thought that, she eats more then all of her friends  
put together, you always see her with food too.  
  
Crystal was thinking of her friend while she was  
packing her clothes and everything in boxes. She was finished she  
looked around her room she wanted to cry so much. She was leaving her  
home, most the time its okay you're just moving 5minutes away from you  
friend, but now you'll be leaving almost 12hours+. Crystal looked out  
her window at the moving truck, then the little kids across the street  
playing tag. She used to play tag all the time when she was little,  
the goal of the game is to tag everyone if you're it and if your not,  
not to be tagged by the person that's it. Crystal picked up her  
pillows and her book bag which was filled with notes from her friends,  
teachers, and presents. Crystal walked down the steps at her house to  
the front yard she opened the car to her parent's door and put her  
junk in there. She saw a big crowd people coming towards her house it  
was her friends and her parent's friends! Some were the neighborhood  
people. In front were the kids Crystal babysat, Crystal loved them  
they were the  
  
Crystal's friends gave her a hug "We'll miss you so  
much!" all of her friends said. Most had tears in their eyes, their  
friend was moving and it wasn't just a two hour drive away it was like  
an eleven hour plane ride plus another hour to get to wherever she was  
going to live at.  
  
Her mom, dad, and Crystal said bye to all their friends. When they got to the air port Crystal was crying and couldn't stop, she had just said bye to her bestest friends she had ever had! She knew it wasn't a good bye forever, but then it again it kind of was. What if they couldn't make it over to England? They boarded plane 24b, she sat by the window and was looking out of it.  
  
"Everyone please put your seat belt on; the plane is going to take off right now." The stewardess said over the intercom.  
  
Crystal had her seat belt on she was holding onto her favorite stuffed animal its name was Mr. Jingles, he was a stuffed bear. She had gotten him from Christmas, from her grandparents. It was a really soft bear its fur was ice white, although the color had turned to a dull white. She had slept with the bear ever since she got it.  
  
Crystal just looked out the window of the plane, she looked at her backpack and took out some of the notes and was reading them she ended up cracking up laughing. Some of the notes were in a big envelope which contained pictures from when they were in the first grade. And some from kindergarten wow when you were in kindergarten you wanted to pick your own clothes out.well lets just say when your little you can't exactly match clothes really well. She read all the notes; she had 3hours left on the long plane ride. Fortunately they flew first class so they had a movie that she could watch, it was a kid movie because kids did fly first class, and some parents wouldn't approve of kids watching PG-13 or R. The movie was Lilo and Stitch, Crystal liked the movie, she loved Stitch most of the girls loved Stitch they all thought her was so cute! The movie ended, just in time the plane was landing!  
  
"Everyone please put your seat belts on we'll be landing soon thank you." The stewardess said over the intercom again.  
  
The plane soon landed Crystal was somewhat sad the  
plane ride was over, now she knew she was really far away from her  
friends. When she was on the plane she could always think she was  
still right above New York. Crystal stood up, and picked up her bag,  
and walked off the plane, with her parents behind her. Crystal had  
tears coming down her face, they just kept coming, she had not control  
over it! Her and her parents walked out of the Airport. They got a  
taxi, they were going to have to buy a new car, since over in England  
they drove on the other side, and steering wheel, AND! Mostly  
bringing a car with you to England would be kind of hard! Crystal sat  
in the front of the taxi.  
  
The man driving looked at her, "What's wrong miss?"  
the man said it very kindly; he was most likely in his late 20's.  
  
"Uhh.nothing. I just miss my house, friends, and  
everything. Even my school" Crystal said gloomy. Her parents were in  
another taxi, and put most their stuff in the one with Crystal.  
  
"Well you'll see 'em in about a week or two" The man  
said cheerfully.  
  
"No I won't. We moved, to here sorry to sound  
negative. When I was little I always wanted to live here. But, my  
friends are all back in New York. I'm here in England." Crystal said  
with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry, never moved in my life. My parents moved but  
I loved the house I grew up in so I never left, my brothers and  
sisters think am crazy! But if I didn't stay it would be knocked  
down. By the way my names Samuel but you can call me Sam" Sam said  
with a smile on his face.  
  
Crystal looked at Sam and smiled "My names Crystal,  
its nice to meet you."  
"Pleasures all mine, where are your brothers or  
sisters?" Sam asked.  
  
"Don't have any" Crystal said.  
  
"You're very lucky, brothers and sisters are  
annoying." Sam said trying to cheer Crystal up. They passed the house  
Sam lived in "There's my house" he said. It was a Victorian house  
very pretty it had flowers in the front, a swing.  
  
"It's so pretty! It's like a dream house!" Crystal said with awe.  
  
"Yeah, that's another reason I didn't want to move out" Sam said. "Hey, if you want some day you can come over.if you want that is" Sam told her.  
  
"Really?! That'd be awesome!" Crystal said with excitement.  
  
"Okay, 6492 West King's dr. Hope you had fun Crystal, am sort of a boring person to talk to" Sam said shyly.  
  
"Thank you so much! It was fun!" Crystal said getting out of the taxi, her parents came over and gave Sam his money. "Bye Sam!" Crystal waved she had picked up some of her luggage and carried it into her new house. All the other luggage her parents had put on the side-walk and were carrying in so the taxi cabs could leave.  
  
They soon got all their stuff into the house, and now were unpacking. There was already beds and stuff. Crystal's parents had come over and bought all of it, when they were both on vacation. Crystal ended up staying at her friend Kristin's house. Crystal had gone up to her room and screamed. Her parents ran up, "What's wrong Crystal?!" They both yelled sounding scared.  
  
"It's so pretty!! I love the bed, everything else too!" Crystal said happily. The house was a Victorian house, it was with, had wild flowers in the front, and a Willow tree that had a bench under it. Her room was very pretty it was a dream room for any girl! It was a canopy bed, it was pink (Crystal's favorite color) her room was a light pink and her carpet was a pastel yellow. Crystal spent hours unpacking until her room was perfect! She had her stuffed animals in one corner, book case next to them. She had put Mr. Jingles on her bed; she then went and got dressed into long pink pants with a white spaghetti strap shirt. Crystal crawled into her bed and fell asleep, hugging Mr. Jingles.  
  
"Crystal sweetie! Wake up! Breakfast!" Crystal's mom said yelling up the steps.  
  
Crystal woke up and walked down the steps to the kitchen by the door there was a letter, it was brown. Crystal went over and picked it up. Crystal Parker, London England, 6492 West King Dr., upstairs two rooms to the left. Crystal looked at it, being her curious self she opened it. It read,  
  
Dear Crystal Parker, We are pleased to tell you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Hogwarts what?!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"Crystal dear, we need to tell you something" both of her parents said. "You're a witch sweetie" they both told her.  
  
"I'm a WHAT?! A witch that's impossible! Witch's are just something someone made-up! Are you guys witch or wizards?" Crystal yelled.  
  
"No am not a witch and your father isn't a wizard" her mom told her.  
  
"Then then how?! If you two are not a" Crystal yelled. Grabbing her coat she ran out of the house. She walked down Privet Drive, she saw a boy who was planting flowers. "Umm.excuse me?" Crystal had gone up to the boy.  
  
The boy looked up at her "Yes?" the boy said.  
  
"I'm new and do you know where the nearest mall is?" Crystal asked, shopping would help she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry, I don't get out much" The boy said with a sigh looking at the house he was a slave to.  
  
"Why?" Crystal asked. "I'm sorry! I'm so rude!"  
  
"You really want to know? Well I live with my aunt, uncle, and their son. They hate me because I turned out like my father and mother" the boy said. "By the way my name's Harry, Harry Potter"  
  
"My name's Crystal Parker. Why do you mean you turned out like your father and mother?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Uh you wouldn't believe me, trust me" Harry told her.  
  
"Really? After what I found out today I will believe anything." Crystal said with a sigh.  
  
"Well I can't either, well I don't know" Harry said.  
  
"Have you heard of Hogwarts?" Crystal asked, saying it normal.  
  
"You know about.Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know?! You're a?!" Crystal said happily.  
  
"Yeah, it's an awesome place." Harry said.  
  
Crystal sat down next to him "What's it like there? There are wizards? And witches?" Crystal asked.  
  
Another boy about Harry's age came out; he looked like one of the ompa lumpa's (Sowi dunno how to spell the guys from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?). "Who are you?!" he yelled.  
  
"My names Crystal, you?" Crystal yelled.  
  
"Dudley! Why are you talking to him?!" Dudley yelled at her.  
  
"Because! I think he is a sexy man!!" Crystal yelled, she was joking about the sexy man thing, she hoped Harry knew that.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Harry and Dudley both yelled.  
  
"Me?" Harry said.  
  
"Him?!" Dudley yelled.  
  
"Yeah, have you looked at him? Have you looked at yourself?" Crystal said.  
  
~*Omg! Don't make fun of me!! I know I have bad grammar, my sis is going to go through it and edit it! Sooo sowi!! Plz R&R!!!*~ 


End file.
